Heart of a Caged Bird
by VantageMPD
Summary: PoemFic! A short one-shot made out of a very nice poem that I found. Neji vs. Caged Bird Seal


**_Heart of a Caged Bird_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the poem highlighted in this PoemFic (that right belongs to Maya Angelou). I only own the mini-plot-thingy =D

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Poemfic, and I happened to come across this while doing something related to English coursework = decided to turn it into something about Neji. Hope everyone likes it...or at least finds it decent?

PS. Yes, I know I haven't updated in ages for my other stories, please bear with me.

**

* * *

**

**Caged Bird**

_A free bird leaps_  
_on the back of the wind_  
_and floats downstream_  
_till the current ends_  
_and dips his wing_

Neji was watching Hinata train, the hate evident in his eyes. The Branch Family of the Hyuuga clan were always treated with the utmost respect, like they were the most important people in the world. And what about the Branch House? Ignored. Treated like dirt, with a cursed seal on their forehead that brought terrible pain on the victim. Neji growled, Byakugan flaring up. All because his uncle was born first. Because of that, he had to live a cruel life, and at present, he'd had enough of it. Breaking away from his cover, he rushed out at Hinata, palm extended, ready to deliver a Jyuuken strike to her heart.

_in the orange sun's rays_  
_and dares to claim the sky._  
_But a bird that stalks_  
_down his narrow cage_  
_can seldom see through_

Neji was only dimly aware of what was going on, in his hate filled scope of vision, but he saw Hiashi, his uncle, solemnly raise his hands together in a seal. Neji knew full well what was going to happen next, but still he rushed on.

_his bars of rage_  
_his wings are clipped and_  
_his feet are tied_  
_so he opens his throat to sing._  
_The caged bird sings_

The young Hyuuga cried out in pain, clutching at his forehead.

"You knew this would happen, Neji." Hiashi intoned. Behind the Hyuuga clan head, Hinata stood watching, stricken with horror.

_with a fearful trill_  
_of things unknown_  
_but longed for still_  
_and his tune is heard_  
_on the distant hill_

Neji had now dropped onto his knees, hands ripping off his forehead protector in a violent fashion, clawing at his head. Rolling around on the floor, he writhed in obvious agony. Gasping for air, somehow he managed to utter,

"I...hate...you."

_for the caged bird_  
_sings of freedom._

"I'm sorry Neji, but this has to be done. It is your place to serve us." Neji's eyes widened as the pain intensified. He screamed.

_The free bird thinks of another breeze_  
_and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees_  
_and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn_

_and he names the sky his own._

_I...will control...my own fate..._ Neji thought, the Caged Bird Seal still pulsating wildly, making him spasm on the floor._ I want to be free..._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams_  
_his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream_  
_his wings are clipped and his feet are tied_  
_so he opens his throat to sing._

All this time, Hiashi stood, his cold eyes glaring at Neji while he writhed in his agony. Suddenly, there was a horrible grating sound, and Neji's eyes lolled back in their sockets. The body of the heir to the Branch Family lay on the ground, now an empty corpse.

* * *

_The caged bird sings_  
_with a fearful trill_  
_of things unknown_  
_but longed for still_  
_and his tune is heard_

All of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga clan came to Neji's funeral, understanding the choice he made, and why he did it. Secretly, almost all of them would have liked it, preferring death over being caged. Team 9 were present as well, Lee and Gai being unusually sombre, while Tenten sobbed sadly.

_on the distant hill_  
_for the caged bird_  
_sings of freedom._

If one looked closely, just as Neji's body was about to be cremated with a Katon jutsu, you could just notice the hints of a smile on the corner of his mouth. Hyuuga Neji was finally free.

* * *

A/N: Hnn...something feels wierd about this...anyway, Read and Review plz!


End file.
